All Is fair in Love and war
by VampGirl555
Summary: So here's an overview, Lissa, Eddie, Sparky, Adrian, Mason (still alive), all know about Rose's relationship with Dimitri. Alberta knows as well but has not said a thing. This story will be a prank war between the guardians and the graduated class. All so I own nothing besides the plot all characters belong to the amazing Richelle Mead
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

Knock...Knock...Knock

"Go away!" I screamed god I'm trying to sleep here.

"Rose get up you're late for training." the voice said back.

"No," was all I said. I heard my door being opened. I ignored it and went back to sleep or at least I tried until I felt my covers being ripped off my body. The cold air hit my bare skin like a thousand needles. I immediately shot up ready to kill who just ruined my slumber. I looked and saw him. Dimitri standing there in his workout clothes. A tight black top that showed his muscular build and sweatpants. Whereas I was in a sports bra and shorts pajama shorts. I saw his eyes rake up and down my body as I did the same to him. I still can't believe after everything we have been through we are finally together. After the caves and him almost being turned into one of them we finally gave in to our wants... no our needs for one another. Two halves finally became a whole. That was almost three months ago. Now we stand her staring at each other with lust filled gazes. Now normally we could control our selfs around each other but lately, we have had less time to spend with one another sure there were training but it's not the same. It's been a little over a week since we have hade sex. I know that doesn't sound like a long time but I could never get about of him. And right now all I wanted was him but I decided to test his control first.

"See something you like," I asked mimicking something I said to him a long time ago. He had caught me in a less than pleasant situation with this royal pain in my ass Jesse. He nodded speechless.

I walked up to him and ran my hands up and down his well-toned chest. "Good to know, how about we skip training this morning and do something a little more... exciting" I said seductively in his ear. He nodded as if in a trance. I grinned and started off to my bathroom swinging my hips as I went. I turned back to him "You coming?" I asked while I flashed him my famous man eating smile. He nodded and followed. My morning was getting better be the second.

So hey guys what do you think? I know it's short ok very extremely short but I'm working on the next chapter as you read this and will be up very soon. Comment we with your thoughts on anything. Idea's concerns or anything on your mind. I wanted to say thank you for my loyal reader.

XOXO VampGirl


	2. Chapter 2

R-POV

After my very interesting shower with Dimitri training had ended and Dimitri left to go for a shift and I headed off to grab breakfast with the gang. I saw Lissa, Sparky, Eddie and Mia sitting at our usual table. I went and grabbed a few chocolate donuts and went to sit with them. "Hey guys," I said sitting down.

"Hey Rose you're up early, did you have a good training," Smirked Christian

"Shut your trap fire boy or I'll shut it for you," he immediately shut up god I loved how I could do that.

"Anyway Rose can you believe that were almost graduated." Stated Lissa

"I know it seems like just yesterday we became friends and I was calling that teacher a fascist bastard, good memories."

"I know anyway Rose could you meet me later I want to talk?"

"Yeah, okay, sure oh and have fun fire boy," I said smirking at Christain while Lissa looks scandalized that I just suggested that. Christain just smirked back while Lissa dragged him away. Eddie turned to me "Ready to head to Stan's class,"

"Yeah whatever, I wonder how long it will take for him to kick me today."

"Yeah, he really hates you doesn't he."

"I don't know why I'm awesome." We both laughed the rest of the way here.

"How nice of you to join us, Ms. Hathaway, take your seat and pay attention," God wat has is panties in a twist today were actually on time.

"Anything for you Stanny boy," I retorted,

"OUT Ms. Hathaway," I did a bow and left, god that had to be a record. For once I actually didn't do anything. Whatever, now I only had to figure out what I could do for the next hour. Normally when I got kicked out of Stan's class I would go to the gym but they were using it for something for the next few days. I thought I would go hang with Lissa but she would never leave class. Somehow I found my way to the library, I was looking through some books when I came across an old yearbook.

I started flipping through it and saw the usual stuff. The different classes, Morio using the different elements, guardians teaching combat, but then I came across something pretty unusual. There were pictures of guardians covered in goo and hanging from trees and novices that were blindfolded and had their hands and legs tied. In captions, it said _"Guardian VS Novices war;"_ I had heard about this when Dimitri brought Lissa and me back from Portland. I had overheard some of the guardians talking about how they always wondered when a student would be brave enough to bring back the tradition. At the time, I didn't know what they were really talking about and forgot about it but now...now I have a plan and if there was ever going to be a novice that would lead them to victory against the guardians it would be me. I ripped out the pages from the book and stuffed them into my bag. Right as I Zipped my bag the bell rang for the next classes. I ran off for my class but not before sending a text to the gang.

 ** _To; Liss, Sparkles, Eddie, Mia, Mase, Dream Boy (Adrian)_**

 ** _Hey guys come to my room after classes, I found something and it's big and I have a plan._**

 ** _From, Rose_**

This is going to be fun.

 **Hey, everybody VampGirl here. Sorry, it's short but I'm just getting started and it will pick up soon and I also wanted to apologize for what happened with my first chapter. This was my first time posting on this site and ran into a few hiccups but hopefully, it will smooth from here on out. I also wanted to say thanks for reading and remember to comment and review. Love you all.**

 **XOXO VampGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Academy or any of their characters.**

 **R-POV**

Today felt like it went on forever I couldn't wait to meet everybody all my plans I have been working on since this morning. When the final bell rang I was the first out the door and ran to me room to start to get some supplies ready. About five minutes later there was a knock at my door, Lissa was standing there with sparky and everybody else. " Hey guys come on in and I'll tell you whats up." Once we were all situated I took out the pages along with my notebook full of my diabolical plans.

"Okay so how would you guys feel about getting back at all the guardians for putting us through hell and back all these years," Eddie, Mase, Christain, and Adrian looked excited but Mia and Lissa looked skeptical.

" Have any of you heard of the Guardians VS the Novices war that used to happen a long time ago?"

"Wait for that real I always thought it was some stupid rumor," Mia piped in

" Nope it's as real and I want to declare war." I handed them the pages and notebook.

"Rose are you stupid they'll kill you," Lissa piped in I could tell from the bold that she was worried not for the fact of the guardians beating me but of me beating them and what I will do to them. Before we left the academy I was known for pulling pranks on not only students but on teachers like my favorite one Stanny boy he was the center of many of my pranks.

"Liss you and I both know that is not true."

"Fine but I'm still worried,"

" Iknow but I also know that deep down that your excited and what in on this," Smiling at her.

"Stupid bond, fine I'm in." After that, all of us talked about plans. We figured out a way for us to get off campus to get supplies but it all relied on me and convincing Dimitri to get us off campus. Then we would have to distract the guardians while Eddie Mase and hopefully Adrian go to get the supplies. Lucky for us Lissa and Adrian both offered to pay for all of it without a second thought. We were talking about the plan when there was a knock at my door. I opened the door to see Dimitri Standing there. I looked over my shoulder at my clock to see I was late for training and when I mean late I mean that there were only 20 minutes left. Crap.

"Hey, Comrade what's up?" I hoped I sounded innocent. Who am I kidding this is me we're talking about; I'm never innocent.

"Rose, why did you not come to training are you ok?" I could tell he was worried but still mad that I didn't come to training. At least everybody here knew about my relationship so he didn't have to use him mentor facade.

"Yeah, everything is fine Comrade just not feeling great. Give me a break and I'll _thank_ you for is later, okay." I knew he knew just how I would thank him. I could see his breath hitch but quickly recovered.

"Fine but I expect you to be at training tomorrow morning." I could tell he was worried for me and I knew he would never actually make me train if I was actually sick. God, I did not deserve him. And sometimes I still wonder if he made the right choice to stay with me even though being with me takes so much away from him. But that's another subject that I rather try to avoid for now. So I quickly agreed to his terms and quietly asked if he would come by later and he agreed He gave me a quick kiss and left. After the door closed I turned toward the group who were in their own little conversations.

Lissa turned to look at me and that was all it took to know something was up with me. I guess I didn't hide my fears as well as I thought. Lissa told everybody to meet in her room tomorrow to discuss more then practically kicked them out along with Christian Saying she needed to discuss something with me.

I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when she came and laid next to me and stared at the ceiling.

"Rose you can tell me what's bothering you. I here for you; I'm going to lay here with you and we can talk or not I don't care I just want to be here for you." I felt love and concern flow through the bond. She really was my sister and she would do anything to protect me or make feel better. She would risk her sanity to protect mine. And if anything were to ever happen to me she would risk her sanity all over again to bring me back to life...again. I loved that about her because I'm the one that is supposed to protect her and care for her. I was the one that needed to give me life for hers. And I will without a second thought just as I would for Dimitri, Eddie, Mason, Mia and even Adrian and Christian. Anyone and everyone I love. I would gladly give my life.

We stayed in a comfortable silence for about an hour until I broke it.

"Why me? When he could have so much more?" I asked still staring at the ceiling. Normally I was never I to stay still and not do anything but tonight it felt nice and I needed it. Lissa propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me.

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Dimitri why is he with me? Why when I'm taking so much away from him. With me he can never have a normal relationship, he can never have the children I know he wants. I don't deserve to be with him. And he shouldn't have to worry about my and the darkness taking over. I don't know why he didn't take Tasha's offer. It would have made him happy and he wouldn't have to worry about trying to make the relationship work or anything." By the time I finish I was in tears and crying. I don't know why I was crying, though. I think this is one of the ways that the darkness was controlling me. Adrian told me awhile ago that it was building up in my aura and that I needed to be careful. I research some more and found that the darkness will try to escape in different ways and I'm guessing this is one of them.

Lissa immediately pulled me to her body to calm me down. She knew I never cry.

"Listen to me he loves you and you need to believe that. Okay. Have you talk to him about this." I shook my head no. After that I kind of tuned out and kept crying I know what I was doing was stupid but it was like I had no control of it. It was kind of like when the darkness took over. Just this time instead of wanting to kill somebody I just cried hysterically. I could feel Lissa let got of me with one arm but kept the other around me.

L-POV

Rose and I just laid in her bed not talking from a long time until she broke the silence. "Why me? When he could have so much more?" she asked still staring at the ceiling. I propped myself up on my elbows. "What do you mean? Who?"

"Dimitri why is he with me? Why when I'm taking so much away from him. With me he can never have a normal relationship, he can never have the children I know he wants. I don't deserve to be with him. And he shouldn't have to worry about my and the darkness taking over. I don't know why he didn't take Tasha's offer. It would have made him happy and he wouldn't have to worry about trying to make the relationship work or anything." By the time she finished she was in tears and crying. I felt so bad for her. I knew about Tasha's offer and that Dimitri refused it because he loves Rose but I had no idea she felt like this. I immediately pulled her to my body to comfort her. I haven't seen her cry since the rumors about her being a blood whore.

"Listen to me he loves you and you need to believe that. Okay. Have you talk to him about this." she shook her head no. After that, I just held her until I knew it wasn't me that she needed right know. So with releasing her with one arm but still holding her with another I reached across her nightstand thankful that my phone was there and called the one person she needs right now.

 **Hey everybody here's the next chapter in my story I hope you all like it. Comment and review. Love you all.**

 **XOXO VampGirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**D-POV**

I was getting ready to go to Rose's dorm when my phone rang.

"Belikov," I could hear muffled crying in the background.

"Dimitri it's Lissa I need you to get your ass down to Rose's dorm NOW she's crying hysterically and...ugh I'll tell you when you get here." With that, she hung up and I ran to my Roza's room. I had no idea what could have happened in the short period we saw each other last. All I knew was I needed to go and comfort Roza.

When I got there I came in not bothering to knock and found Rose still crying and Lissa hugging her in a death grip. Trying to calm her down. I went over to the bed and took Rose out of Lissa's arms and brought Rose into mine. She sobbed into my chest, clutching my shirt for dear life. As if I was going to disappear and she would never see me again. I ran my hand over her hair, speaking to her in Russian even though she couldn't understand what I was saying it always seemed to calm her down.

"Roza will you please tell me what's wrong, what happened my Roza. It hurts me to see you like this." I spoke to her. I looked to Lissa to see if she knew what was wrong.

"She needs to tell you it's not my place too. I'm going to leave to give you guys some privacy. Call me if you need me." I nodded and held Roza's body closer to mine. "Please, Roza tell me. I want to help you; I love you."

R-POV

I heard somebody come into my room and I felt somebody take me out of Lissa's arms in brought me to theirs. I didn't fight it. I smelled his aftershave and knew it was him. He ran one hand over my hair while speaking to me in Russian. I didn't know what he was saying but it somehow calmed me slightly. He tried to get me to tell him what was wrong but I couldn't not yet anyways. So I just kept crying into his chest. Covering his shirt in tears not that he cared. I heard Lissa telling him that she was going to leave and to call her if he needed her. I heard the door close and Dimitri pulled me closer to his chest. After a minute, he tried again to get me to tell him and I wasn't going to until I heard him say those three words that once brought me so much joy but in this moment they broke me more than I already was. _I love you._

"Why when I take so much from you. You should have taken Tasha's offer. You still should. You could be happy with her. She can give you so much more than I can. She loves you. And she can give you children and you wouldn't have to hide anymore. You can be happy." I know I repeated myself rather if it was for him or me I will never know. I don't know if I was trying to convince him or me that he should leave me for her. He could be happy and it could be easy. Whereas with me, this relationship is complicated and messy. We have to hide our love and with her he would never have to. All I want is for him to be happy; even if it's at my expense.

"Roza, look at me," I didn't look up. I just couldn't.

"Roza...Look...At...Me," I slowly rose my head to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me. I don't care about Tasha. She's a friend and that's all. And I don't care if being with her would be easy. I don't want her I want you. And I don't care if she can give me children because if their mother isn't you then I don't want them. I will give everything up to be with you. My Roza you are my everything and I couldn't live without. I love you, Roza. And I will always love you."

"Really?" I know it was a stupid question but I couldn't help it. Would he give up all that to be with me?

"Yes, really I love you, my dear Roza." He bet down and captured my lips with his. They danced together in a steady rhythm. The kiss started out light and sweet at first but progresses into something more passionate. I needed him more than I ever have before. I could feel some of the darkness leave my body and soul. And it's all because of him. He's the one keeping me sain. And right now all I want to him. The thing we spoke the rest of that night consisted of three words. _I love you._

 **Hey, guys here's the next chapter and I promise it will get to the good stuff soon but I felt like this needed to happen I'm not sure why but my brain told me to make it happen so here it is. Like always I love you all and comment with reviews and suggestions. Till next time**

 **XOXO VampGirl**


End file.
